


Victuri One Shots

by The_Pasta_Reaper (Hey_Buddy)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Buddy/pseuds/The_Pasta_Reaper
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles of our lovely boys, Victor and Yuuri.





	1. Dramatic

They were cuddling in bed together, Victor laying in between Yuuri’s legs with his head on Yuuri’s stomach and a content smile. Yuuri’s arms were around Victor, his hands locked together on his upper back. Victor hummed as Yuuri moved one hand to the base of Victor’s neck, the other beginning to play with his hair.

“I was about to ask you to do that…” He sighed, his smile returning wider. Yuuri responded by stroking the side of Victor’s face with his thumb.

“I love your hair,” Yuuri says quietly, eyes full of love. He went back to combing through the silver strands. After a moment, he snickered and pushed all of Victor’s hair away from his face. Yuuri tossed his head back and giggled.

“Hm? What?” Victor cocked an eyebrow when Yuuri looked back down at him and giggled again. “Am I drooling?” He worriedly wiped the edges of his mouth.

“No, I don’t want to say it.” He combed Victor’s hair back into place and kissed his forehead, trying to get out of it. Victor sat himself up on his forearms.

“What was it? Am I ugly?” he feigned hurt and Yuuri just _barely_ bought it.

“No, no, no, you’re beautiful! It’s just…” he couldn’t help but giggle again. “You have a big forehead.” A beat of silence. Victor started making obviously fake sniffling noises and rolled away from Yuuri, facing away from him and pretending to cry.

“My boyfriend called me uglyyy,” he whined dramatically. This was his way of teasing Yuuri.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and flipped over to face Victor’s back. He knew that it did actually hurt him, but not nearly enough to act like the way he was now.

“It’s not like I meant it as a bad thing, you know. It just…is.” He wrapped an arm around Victor’s waist and tugged him to his chest. “I’ve still got a bit of fat that isn’t too flattering, but it’s not terrible that it’s there. I just have enough fat to last me through winter.” Victor’s eyes widened. He was the one to get Yuuri to realize that. He smiled and turned his head.

“You got that from me.” Yuuri only smiled and leaned in to peck Victor’s cheek.

Victor’s eyes suddenly widened and he slapped his hand to his forehead, his pinky finger above his brow. His eyes began to water after he moved his hand up the width of two fingers.

“I have a sixhead.”


	2. Finally

Victor never thought the night would come. The night that Yuuri would let Victor sleep with him.

Every night, Victor would ask, be rejected by a nervous Yuuri, and hide his disappointment so that Yuuri wouldn’t feel as guilty. The only thing he could do was go to bed with Makkachin and hope that Yuuri would soon break down more of his walls.

Even though the closest they could be that Yuuri was comfortable with wasn’t much, only hugging and kissing, he was significantly less reserved than he was when Victor arrived. Victor anticipated that Yuuri would soon be ready to ease into cuddling, with how tightly Yuuri hugged him and how he always laid his head on Victor’s shoulder when he did.

Tonight, they went to Yuuri’s room after dinner, and once they’re in the room, Yuuri looked down at the floor, unable to look Victor in the eyes. He took Victor’s hands in his own and played with his fingers, his eyebrows furrowed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, he let go of Victor’s hands and wrapped his arms around him. Victor returned the hug, lightly gasping and smiling when Yuuri buried his face into his neck instead of his shoulder.

Victor doubted that Yuuri was completely ready to sleep together, but this was progress. He hugged him tighter and it encouraged him to do the same. Victor started to sway them, one hand moving to the back of Yuuri’s head, holding him still while he craned his neck to kiss the top of his head. Barely five seconds afterwards, he heard a sniffle. Yuuri was crying?

Victor pulled away as gently as he could, worried that it was his fault. “Yuuri…?” he asked, cupping his face carefully. Tears trailed down Yuuri’s cheeks at the loving attention, and when Victor brushed them away with his thumbs, more tears began to pour and he closed his eyes.

“Yuuri,” Victor tried again, “What’s wrong?” Yuuri shook his head and though he was shaking, he managed to shrug.

Victor was mad that he was apparently unable to help Yuuri. The most he could do at the moment was hold Yuuri, to let him cry it out and calm down. He could at least tell it wasn’t another panic attack, greatly to his relief.

When Yuuri was done, his cheeks were red from being rubbed and he continued to sniffle.

“Are you okay now?” Victor asked slowly, rubbing Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri sniffed again. “I think so.”

Victor didn’t know why, but he let out a small laugh. “What…what was that for?”

Yuuri shrugged again, sighing, angry at himself for making Victor worry. “I don’t even know. I think first it was because of all of the attention you were giving me. I’m still not completely used to us being like this, and all of my emotions were kind of overwhelming. Also, I think I just need a good cry every now and then. I’m sorry I made you worry.” Another sniff.

The confession took Victor aback. He grabbed Yuuri’s hands. “Well, hopefully, we can get you more used to it soon.” He chose his words carefully, making sure Yuuri wouldn’t know how much his barriers hurt him. “And don’t ever apologize for something like this… But you’re sure you’re okay now?” He squeezed his hands lightly.

“Yes, I’m okay. I feel a lot better now.” He tilted his head down as Victor brushed his lips across his forehead, smiling.

“You promise?” He let go of one hand for a moment to poke Yuuri’s nose. He laughed and stood on his toes to peck Victor’s lips.

“I promise.”

Victor hummed. “Okay, I believe you.’ He kissed Yuuri’s forehead, cheeks, and his lips twice. “Good night, Yuuri. I love you.” He let go of his hands and turned around, but Yuuri caught the back of his shirt.

“Where are you going? I didn’t say you had to leave, did I?” Victor turned, surprised.

“I didn’t think-“ Yuuri, in a wave of confidence, wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and cut him off with a kiss.

“Let’s sleep together.” He looked up at Victor with a smile and a blush.

Victor didn’t think he had ever been happier.


	3. Wanted

“Yuuri, what do you want from me?”

Yuuri certainly didn’t expect that question being asked right when he stepped into the kitchen. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Victor…What?”

Victor sat a few ingredients for pancake batter on the kitchen counter, then went over to take Yuuri’s hands. “What do you want from me in this relationship? And “I just want you to stay as you are” doesn’t count.”

Yuuri didn’t think he could be happier than he already was just by being with Victor, though he was a huge pain in the ass sometimes, including now.

“I…literally don’t know. _You_ are all I need. Just stay with me, and I’ll be happy.”

Victor groaned. “Yuuriiiii, what did I just say? That just about made me cry in happiness, but there has to be something you want me to do.” Yuuri laughed quietly as Victor wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed kisses to his cheek. “It doesn’t have to be something big, just something you want me to do more or less, or something like that.”

“Well, as you’re demonstrating, I already get a plethora of hugs and kisses on a very frequent basis. But I wouldn’t mind even more.” He hoped Victor would let that be his answer.

“Come on, there has to be something else!” Victor whined. “If you don’t give me an idea in the next five seconds, I’m going to do something really weird,” he teasingly threatened.

“I don’t know!”

“Five. Four. Threetwoone!” He suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s face and spent three seconds slowly licking up his forehead.

“VICTOR!! WHAT THE HELL!!” Yuuri rarely cursed, so Victor counted this as a victory, cackling as Yuuri pushed him away to swat at his chest while wiping his forehead. “What the hell was that?!”

“I told you I’d do something weird!” Victor kissed Yuuri’s pouting lips, his hands moving to his hips. He softly tapped his fingers against Yuuri’s butt.

“That,” Yuuri breathed. As soon as he realized what he said, he immediately flustered. He brought a hand to his mouth, unable to explain himself.

“I, uh-“ Victor moved his hands from his hips to his butt with a knowing smile.

“Yuuri, do you like it when I touch you here?” he squeezed gently, making Yuuri’s face turn red. He buried his face into Victor’s chest. After a moment, he mumbled something incoherent, tracing shapes on Victor’s shirt. “Hm?” Yuuri shyly nodded against him. Cute.

“Is that what you want me to do more?” Victor asked quietly. He smiled as Yuuri lifted his head to reveal his scarlet red face.

“I-It…I…” he stumbled over his words. He was clearly extremely embarrassed, so Victor didn’t push it. Eventually, after about thirty seconds, Yuuri pulled himself together.

“I like it when you touch me…there, or when you lay your head on my stomach,” he started, barely above a whisper. “I love when you give attention to the parts of my body that I’m not that fond of…” He wouldn’t look Victor in the eyes, poking the tips of his index fingers together nervously. “It makes me feel good about myself. It…It makes me feel wanted,” he was barely audible now, saying it more to himself, but Victor heard it. His eyes watered.

“Oh, Yuuri, sweetheart…” He opened his arms. “Come here.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor tightly, flush against him. Victor rubbed circles on his lower back with one hand, his other arm around his shoulders. “I’ll gladly do that, and anything else to make you happy. I can’t read your mind, so all you have to do is tell me and I’ll do it.”

Yuuri forced himself to push Victor away for a moment just to say, “I love you so much, Victor.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and pulled him back into the hug, sliding both of his hands down to his butt again and patting there a few times. He leaned over him to lay his head on his shoulder.

“I love you, too, my Yuuri.”

“Now that I think about it, I have another thing I want from you.”

Victor beamed. “Good! What is it?”

“It’d be amazing if you started those pancakes.”


	4. Intimate(NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if I need to clarify this, but just in case—these don't follow any timeline, but some future chapters might reference parts in previous ones that might be important in the chapter.

Yuuri gasped at the feeling of Victor’s mouth around his cock, arching his back. Victor hollowed his cheeks, beginning to bob his head. Yuuri held back the best he could for a couple minutes, letting out several moans, whimpers, and gasps. When Victor sucked hard on the head, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

Yuuri cried out Victor’s name as he rode out his orgasm, dropping his head on the pillow afterwards. He watched Victor swallow his cum and lick his lips, looking up at him and smirking.

“That was rather fast, don’t you think?” Victor teased. He kissed the inside of Yuuri’s thigh and sat back up, then flopped onto his back next to his lover.

“Shut up,” Yuuri grumbled, raising his hips to pull his boxer briefs back on.

Victor didn’t see Yuuri’s eyes flicker down to the tent in his sweatpants. Returning a smirk, Yuuri propped himself up on an elbow and put his other hand on Victor’s chest, slowly starting to crawl on top of him.

“How can you say that, when you’re hard just from sucking me?” he asked quietly, straddling his thighs, brushing his lips across the shell of Victor’s ear. He shuddered, then moaned as Yuuri palmed his clothed erection.

“This is because of all of your cute little noises.” Yuuri’s cheeks warmed, but he ignored the remark. He moved his hand to tug at the hem of Victor’s shirt, urging him to take it off. Once Victor’s torso was exposed, Yuuri started to kiss his way down from his chest to the waistband of his sweatpants. He kept it brief, spreading more distance between each kiss than he liked to.

The bottom lip between his teeth and the blush dusting his cheeks unfortunately did nothing to hide Yuuri’s excitement. He would never let Victor know it, but sucking him off was possibly his favorite act during sex. He loved the control he had over Victor, how quickly he could undo him, not to mention how only the thought of performing cock worship on Victor made him absolutely giddy.

He nibbled on his lip as he tugged the sweatpants down, not bringing up the fact that Victor wasn’t wearing underwear.

Forcing himself not to stare for too long, Yuuri kissed the tip softly, the heat in his cheeks intensifying when he heard Victor gasp. He licked the shaft a few times for lubrication, then wrapped a hand around the base and pumped his fist at an excruciatingly slow pace, making Victor let out something between a moan and a groan. He shifted to lean over Victor while still pumping, starting to kiss, lick, and suck around Victor’s neck and shoulder.

“Yuuriiii,” Victor whined. His neck was extremely sensitive, and Yuuri obviously knew it. “Please…”

Yuuri smirked against the flushed skin of his collarbone, satisfied with the marks he left. He pulled away and kissed Victor before going back down on him. In a last second decision, he teased him just a little bit more, slowly pressing kisses to the underside of his aching cock. Victor _whimpered_ and grabbed fistfuls of black hair, making Yuuri shiver at the almost pleasant prickling sensation.

Looking up into Victor’s eyes, Yuuri finally brought the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth, switching between sucking it gently and swirling his tongue around it while continuing to pump the shaft, making sure to suck up every drop of precum that leaked from the tip. Victor tilted his head back and moaned for a moment at the relief, then snapped his head forwards to look back down at Yuuri, who had begun to take in more of his cock. Victor’s heart started beating faster than it already was.

It was too much for Victor when Yuuri deepthroated him, fairly easily so. His grip on Yuuri’s hair tightened, and Yuuri took it as the sign to pull away, sucking the head in time with his quick pumps on the shaft.

Victor came with a loud groan, accidentally bucking his hips and almost choking Yuuri. However, Yuuri didn’t seem to care or even notice, his mind numbed from the taste of the thick cum that slid down his throat. Once Victor came down from his high, Yuuri looked at Victor far too innocently, but Victor also saw the love in Yuuri’s eyes as he pressed even more kisses to his spent cock.

“Beautiful,” Victor murmured, combing his fingers through Yuuri’s silky hair and massaging his scalp. Yuuri accepted it as an apology for being rough with it earlier.

“I could say the same.” Yuuri smiled at him, the love still in his eyes as he kissed Victor’s cock one last time. He peeled off his shirt and dried the saliva from his cock with it before tossing it to the floor and laying close next to his lover. Victor pulled his sweatpants up and wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, bringing him close. He pressed his lips to his forehead and temple a few times, then Yuuri kissed him all over from his cheeks to his shoulder.

“You’re something else, Yuuri, you know that?” Victor asked quietly as Yuuri laid his head on his shoulder and rested a hand on his hard chest. He started to comb his fingers through that silky hair again, much slower this time. Yuuri hummed and kissed his shoulder again, feeling like he couldn’t stop kissing him.

“I can’t say I did,” he answered softly. Victor whined and ruffled his hair.

“Stop being cute.” Yuuri giggled, and Victor felt his heart skip a beat.

“I love you,” they both murmured before falling asleep.


End file.
